Alex
Alex Davies a potential love interest of Mark in Coming Out On Top. Character Summary Alex is a professor at Orlin University. working in the Division of Biological Sciences. One of the classes he teaches is anatomy. Alex loves to teach but finds academic politics to be a distasteful aspect of the job. He has had academic research published in respected that was well received and is in the running for tenure in the university but despite his intellectual achievements, he feels the need to prove to others that he is more than just a handsome face. Alex frequents the campus gym on weekends and is an avid racquetball player. And he is a very competitive individual when it comes to sports. Alex is respectful and honest, as he will let Mark know that he is attracted to him but does not want to jeopardize his job, Mark's education, nor does he want to string the young man along. Alex prides himself on his self-control, but his unwavering attraction to Mark was the first time he second-guessed this strength in himself. Appearance Alex has short, parted blonde hair with a well-toned muscular build. During class, he wears glasses and a blue shirt and gray vest with a teal tie. On some occasions he wears a beige shirt with an orange tie. At the gym, he wears a gray sleeveless tee. In the bar or on casual outings he often wears a black shirt leaving one button undone. Route Penny convinces Mark to celebrate his coming out of the closet to her and Ian by going to Charlie's, the only gay bar in Orlin. Alex1.png|Penny asks if Mark wants to go out. to expand Once at they arrive at the bar Penny orders Mark a drink and leaves him to check out the bar's bathroom, which is supposedly very fancy. A very uncomfortable Mark sits alone at the bar trying to lay low until he's approached by a stranger. The stranger introduces himself as Alex and despite Mark's nervousness the boys have an easy time chatting with Mark can confessing he had just came out of the closet that day. Eventually Alex cuts the conversation short because he has to get up early the next day. He asks for Mark's number and then leaves. Alex2.png|Alex's very first words to Mark.to expand Alex3.png|Alex introduces himself. to expand The next day Mark attends the first lecture of his anatomy class and is very surprised when he learns that his professor is the man he met the night before. After class Alex looks for Mark so they can talk. The boys go to Alex's office and he explains that he didn't know Mark was a student when they met the previous night and asserts that nothing can happen between them, because it would be unprofessional. Despite being a little disappointed, Mark agrees and leaves his teacher's office. Alex4.png|Mark meets his teacher. to expand Alex5.png|Alex explains himself. to expand Saturday of the same week Mark has a wet day of Alex fingering his asshole in front of class to demonstrate how it's possible to cum by only stimulating your prostate until he's woken up by Ian who convinces him to accompany him to the gym. On the gym Mark bumps into Alex and they play a match of racquetball, which Mark loses. Shortly after Alex leaves Mark notices the presence of a strange girl, who quickly flees. Alex6.png|Meeting Alex at the gym to expand Alex7.png|The mysterious girl appears. to expand The next anatomy class comes around and Mark keeps imagining Alex naked and can't concentrate on the lesson. That Saturday Mark once again goes to the gym and meets Alex there, They play racquetball again and the match gets heated. Mark botches a swing and. by mistake, hits Alex on his ribs with his racquet, injuring him. The boys stop playing and go to the locker room to asses the damage on Alex. He takes his shirt off and asks Mark to identify his injury, which he does correctly as a contusion. The boys have a flirty conversation and nearly kiss until Alex back away at the last moment and leaves. Mark once again notices the presence of the strange girl who runs away after being spotted. Alex8.png|Mark's mind wanders during class. to expand Alex9.png|Alex with the contusion Mark gave him. to expand Alex10.png|Mark and Alex almost kiss. to expand Alex11.png|The mysterious girl caught again. to expand The next class Mark has trouble concentrating again. After class is over Alex summons Mark to his office again to express his regret about what happened Saturday at the gym and reiterate that they can't have a romantic relationship. While the boys are Graham barges in the office to talk to Alex about the meeting he's proposing at the end of the month about the university's Code of Conduct. Alex's asks Mark to leave so him and Graham can talk in private. The next day Mark meets his roommates at JoJo's for lunch. He talks to them about what has happened between him and Alex. Penny gets suspicious of Graham, and with Mark's consent, decides to investigate. The next day Penny tells Mark she found out Graham is big shot professor who works in the same department as Alex in her investigation. They surmise the animosity between the teachers is due to them competing for tenure. Alex12.png|Alex wants to talk about the near kiss. to expand Alex13.png|Graham interrupts the conversation. to expand Alex14.png|Mark voices his suspicions. to expand On the next class, Alex arrives uncharacteristically late and rants irrationally instead of giving a lecture. He leaves quickly so Mark doesn't get a chance to talk to him. Saturday of that week Mark is woken up by Penny. She shows him the article Graham has written for the college newspaper. On its surface a call for tougher punishments for teachers who violate the university's policy regarding teacher-student relationships, the articles is actually an attempt to get Alex fired. Mark and Penny then decide to go to the gym to see if they can encounter the mysterious girl who's been following Mark again, guessing she must somehow be involved in Graham's plot. Mark eventually spots her while he's swimming and Penny chases after her. The girl gets away but Penny manages to take a picture of her. Alex15.png|Alex snaps. to expand Alex16.png|Graham's article. to expand Alex17.png|Penny's photo of the mysterious girl. to expand ON the ext class Alex once again acts erratic. He cancels the lesson telling students to instead enjoy the day outside and leaves. Mark follows him to his office where Alex admits to him he is going to quit working at Orlin University because Graham is trying to get him fired. He explains that Graham sees him as a competitor for tenure and has forced the university's dean's hand in having a faculty-wide meeting on the professorial code of conduct, regarding sexual relations between professors and students, which Graham will use to launch an investigation on Alex and get him fired. Mark exits the office distraught and checks his phone to find half a dozen texts from Penny telling him to go JoJo's as quickly as possible. Once he arrives she explains that Ian has spotted the mysterious girl having coffee there. Alex18.png|Alex doesn't feel like lecturing. to expand Alex19.png|Alex plans no resigning. to expand Alex20.png|Penny's text messages. to expand Mark and Penny decide to follow her after she leaves. They eventually corner her in the graduate labs and demand an explanation from her. The girl introduces herself as Edwina and explains that she's a graduate student working on a project under her advisor Graham. He has coerced her into following Mark around and take pictures of him to get dirt on Alex, which he has convinced is a threat to him and his research. She says she came to the labs to take home some lab rats who gotten fat due to a failed experiment. Graham barges in the lab and orders Edwina to call the police on Mark and Penny. Mark quickly takes a photo of the fat mice, who are evidence of Graham's faulty research, and uses it to blackmail him into calling off the investigation on Alex and write Edwina a recommendation letter for a new advisor. Graham begrudgingly agrees to their terms and they part ways. Alex21.png|Edwina cornered. to expand Alex22.png|Fat mice. to expand Alex23.png|Graham agrees to the deal, in his own way. to expand On the next class Alex is his usual self again and gives a proper lecture. After class he approaches Mark in the hallway to tell him that the investigation has been called off, but they shouldn't discuss it anymore. So Mark doesn't tell Alex, he was the one responsible for getting Graham to back off. Alex24.png|Alex doesn't want to talk about his and Mark's "relationship". to expand Alex proceeds to teach the rest of the semester normally and act like nothing has happened between him and Mark. When the time comes for Mark's graduation party he texts Alex because he's still not over him and wants closure. Alex arrives and says that Edwina explain to him that Mark was the one responsible for getting Graham to cancel his investigation. Alex admits he's been distant towards Mark lately because he's was madly in love with him and was worried he might lose self control should Mark tempt him. Mark points that now that he is no longer his teacher they can pursue a relationship and so Alex and Mark kiss for the first time. Fast forward two years and Mark and Alex have a stable relationship and are living together. Alex25.png|Alex and Mark kiss. to expand Walkthrough Relationships Mark Alex and Mark first meet at the gay bar in Orlin named Charlie's, and later in Mark's anatomy class. Both men felt mutual attraction towards the other, and are later shocked by the revelation of their student-teacher status. Alex tries to maintain a professional distance from Mark, both out of respect for Mark's education as well as his own profession. However, the two continuously bump into one another at the gym and their sexual tension only intensifies until they kiss in the locker room. Alex and Mark's relationship is used as fuel to try and get Alex fired from the University by Graham, a bitter colleague in the Biology department who felt threatened by the new professor. Alex is left devastated by the blackmailing and invasion of his privacy, and his teaching suffers as he succumbs to the pressure. To fulfill Alex's romance route, Mark and Penny help behind the scenes to get Graham to retract his attempt at getting Alex fired. After Mark graduates, Alex finds out Mark was the one who helped him, and the two begin a relationship and move in together after two years. Graham Graham is a fellow professor in Orlin University. He feels threatened by Alex's arrival on campus, and he sees him as a direct rival due to his achievements and publications. This causes Graham to try and keep tabs on the new professor, and eventually try to get him fired. Trivia *Alex was the first romance route created during Coming Out on Top's prototype, and has undergone a number of character redesigns. *His middle name is Monroe. *Alex's age is not mentioned in the story, but is described to be quite a number of years older than Mark. Mark even thought that he must "have at least have 2.5 children." He is, however, mentioned as being at the "beginning" of his career and being somewhat young to have a tenure-track position at a major university. This suggests that he is in his late 20s or early 30s. *His attractiveness is frequently mentioned, as Penny refers him as a Norse God who stooped down to the mortals to teach and Edwina mentioned that he looks like he could be an underwear model. *Alex mentions that aside from coming out, the most difficult and rewarding thing he has ever done is attempting to bathe his cat while shirtless. *Alex's alcoholic beverage of choice is Scotch, and Lagavulin's is his favorite. *Alex is the main love interest with the least amount of CGs, he only has eight. Category:Character Category:Full Romance Option Category:Orlin University Staff Category:Male Character Category:Dateable Character